<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>父亲们 by ReviverSeed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635827">父亲们</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed'>ReviverSeed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两棵树上交错的枝桠<br/>托尔芬/库努特和他们的父亲，海盗篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>父亲们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>只要不是挤在板车上，托尔芬宁肯坐在角落，离群索居，擦拭着他的刀刃。“父亲……”库努特听过这句话语从他的嘴角悄悄逃出来。就像人们向十字架祈祷时，他宁肯与小刀作伴，仿佛向小刀祈祷。</p><p>库努特不知道他向刀子祈祷什么，能获得何种平静与安宁。尽管托尔芬待在他旁边，双手干净，对村民动手的就是他的兵团。库努特不知道他能从一柄父亲留下的小刀中获得何种力量。无论他父亲是谁，那是一个模糊的美好形象，而不是一个会像裁剪果实般裁剪儿子的人。</p><p>他在托鲁克尔与托尔芬奇异的攀亲后回到部队，完美地错过了他们的谈话。没有大碍，这些细枝末节，他从阿谢拉特后续的介绍中了解。只要这些人仍在旁边，仍然服务，仍然忠诚。这样就可以了。</p><p>尽管托尔芬并不是那么忠诚。他像一个游离的成员，通过阿谢拉特系在团队的中央，并在决斗时谈论他父亲的名字。傻子都猜得出来。</p><p>托尔芬的生父已经死了，但是爱他；库努特的生父还活着。驱使一个为自己父亲的荣誉而战的人，协助杀死自己的父亲。显然托尔芬对其中南辕北辙的讽刺毫不在乎，他眼里只有阿谢拉特的人头，而他们贫瘠的团队找不到一个比托尔芬更好的杀手。</p><p>托尔芬最后还是没有成为那个杀手。也没有杀死阿谢拉特。他的短刀最后临死挣扎地擦过的对象是库努特。库努特告诉自己这是代价，微不足道，第一滴血。但阿谢拉特的身体漫出的血，仿佛淹没了整个厅堂。</p><p>那个男孩穿过人群跑向弑君者，挽起他的半身。傻子都看得出来。他们甚至有一个温情的告别，是库努特和他的养父没能做到的。</p><p>在此之前，当托尔芬有一次坐在宿营篝火的边缘，与他的短刀一齐取暖。库努特走近他的护卫，好像和这个护卫搭档是一件超出权利的事，好像他和他短刀的关系是一件多么引人注目的东西。他尽量让步伐显得不那么突兀。</p><p>“我父亲的刀。”托尔芬在被问到时回答。佣兵团里的其他人都用剑或者斧头。</p><p>“看得出是一把好刀，”这复读般的夸奖让气氛变得非常尴尬，于是库努特让话题转向一个无伤大雅的结尾，“他把这样一只好武器给了你，一定希望你成为优秀的战士。”</p><p>托尔芬停顿了一下，好像在考虑，擦拭短刀的手也定格住。但渐渐他变得好像在回忆，好像在思考。最终他还是没有回想起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>